


Art Imitates Life

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex discovers what Fox has been keeping from him.





	Art Imitates Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Art Imitates Life

### Art Imitates Life

#### by Maddie

Title: Art Imitates Life 

Author: Maddie 

E-mail: 

Feedback: Yes, please! 

Pairing:M/K 

Warnings: This story contains m/m sexual relationship. 

Rating: NC17 

Archive: Ask 

Category: Challenge, vignette 

Disclaimer: The X-Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. Once a Thief belongs to John Woo and Alliance Productions. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made. 

Summary: Alex discovers what Fox has been keeping from him. 

NOTES: A challenge from Amazon for the AlexK H/C or D list. 

Art Imitates Life by Maddie 

In his office again, Alex thought wearily. Lately Fox seemed a little distracted. When Alex asked, he simply said he was "working on something". Fox had taken to staying up late. So far, their relationship hadn't suffered, but Alex felt a little . . . abandoned. He didn't want to push Fox into telling him what was going on. Being a formerly devious person himself, he figured it would be easy to find out. 

He simply headed off to work as usual, waited until Fox left, then went back home and got into Fox's computer. 

And found no government secrets, no incriminating evidence, nothing about aliens. Well, not exactly. There were A LOT of stories. Star Trek stories. Once a Thief stories. Could this be why Fox spent so much time in here? 

Alex passed over the Star Trek stories. He'd never been a fan, and really, he'd had enough of aliens. He skimmed through some of the OaT stories, still not seeing how Fox could be obsessed with THIS. 

Then a story caught his attention. He watched Once a Thief, because Fox liked it. Fox even thought the Victor guy looked like Alex. This story was sort of like the rest, Victor and Mac ended up together. But as Alex kept reading, the story started to get to him. 

* * *

<Victor moaned as Mac eased his fist further inside. "Vic, this is amazing. The way you look, with my arm inside you . . .">

"Alex?" 

Fox stood in the doorway watching his lover jerking off to . . . oh God, he thought, please let that be porn. 

Alex turned, shocked and embarrassed, his cock rapidly deflating. He stood up, trying to button his jeans and explain at the same time. 

"Fox, I . . . Dammit, I was worried. I wanted to know what you've been so into lately." 

Now Fox looked embarrassed. 

"So now you know." 

"Why couldn't you tell me?" 

"I figured you would think it was weird. That I was some kind of nut. Some people have that idea about fanfic, you know." 

"No, I don't have a problem with it. I'm actually sort of relieved." 

"Alex, did you read the whole story?" 

"Yes. Only, when I got to the . . . well, the love scene, it was . . . It made me . . . you know what I mean." Alex's face was red again. 

"Could you read the whole thing, and give me your opinion?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Now I think we both need to get to work." 

* * *

That night, while Fox made dinner, well, ordered a pizza, Alex read the story. When he came out of the office, Fox went over to him. 

"Well? What did you think?" 

"It was good. Well written. The whole thing with Mac wanting Victor, but not wanting to admit it. Victor fighting it, trying to deny the whole thing. It was so sweet when they both finally gave in. And the sex was really hot. Not sleazy like porn." 

"I'm so glad to hear that. Alex, I . . . I wrote it." 

"Fox, you wrote that story?" 

"Oh my God, Fox. I know you say I remind you of Victor. Were you . . . I mean - " 

"I wrote it with us in mind. Mac and Victor started out sort of like us. They weren't really enemies, but they disliked each other. The story is about them putting aside their differences and realizing how they feel about each other." 

"Have you written other stories?" 

"Yes, a few." 

"I'd like to read them." 

Fox smiled. "Sure. Any time." 

"And, Fox . . . the . . . well, the spanking and the fisting. Is that something you've fantasized about doing?" 

"Well, yes, but I didn't want to scare you off." 

"I'm not scared. Do you think we could try it?" 

Fox smiled even bigger. 

"Yes, Alex, we could try it." 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maddie


End file.
